


Wild Side

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship Advice, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gives very good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of underage sex, unspecified age (high school)

Stiles knew he needed advice about his relationship with Isaac. Specifically, their sex life. Clearly, he couldn’t go to Allison. Stiles loved Scott like a brother, but the specifics of Scott’s sexual activity was not information Stiles wanted, and Stiles was pretty sure Scott would feel the same way. 

Lydia, though...Stiles knew she would be objective and honest. She’d never been uncomfortable about the fact that she enjoyed sex. Her self-confidence led to her owning her experiences without worrying about anyone’s judgment. Stiles was absolutely sure that she would never repeat anything he asked her or told her. That counted for a lot, since this was an intensely personal topic.

He had to make sure this discussion would take place where it would not be overheard. The weres all had super-sensitive hearing. Lydia must have thought of it too, because when Stiles showed up at her house, even before they started discussing anything, she stated very clearly, “This is a _private_ conversation”, in her most authoritative tone. 

Immediately, she turned to Stiles and asked, “So, what’s so secretive that you can’t even talk about it with Scott?”

Stiles replied, “Well, I need advice from someone in a similar situation as mine. Someone with a werewolf boyfriend?”

“Okay, so are you and Isaac having issues? From an outsider’s perspective, the two of you seem to be doing fine if the amount of PDA we’re all subjected to is any indicator.”

“No”, Stiles said, “we’re not fighting or having any problems. He’s great. Like, _really_ great. He always comes to the front door now, instead of climbing into my bedroom window. My dad even likes him. Really, things are going well. It’s just that I...well, I expected things to be different, uh, you know, like, in the bedroom.”

Lydia inhaled sharply and covered her mouth in a parody of being shocked at talking about sex. “He’s no good in bed? Come on, Stiles, it’s not like you have the experience to make a comparison. But I have to say I’d be pretty surprised - in general, guys who are kind and considerate in other aspects tend to be just as considerate in bed. I know you both have a tendency to be sarcastic little assholes, but since the two of you have been together that generally doesn’t get aimed toward each other.”

“God, no, Lydia - I don’t want to give you the wrong impression. He’s fantastic. Even without _experience for comparison_ , as you so kindly pointed out. This is high quality sex. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner for my first time. Like you said, he’s totally considerate, always concerned about making sure I’m satisfied and happy, all of that.” Stiles was really surprised at how easy it felt, talking to Lydia about such intimate matters. Ever since he’d let go of his crush on her, Lydia and he had become close friends very naturally. There were no lingering romantic feelings on Stiles’ part, and they had a lot in common. 

With a mischievous smile and a knowing look, Lydia seemed to have identified the issue at hand without Stiles having to say it out loud. “You expected he would let out his wild side at some point, though. Right?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like I want him to cause me any serious physical harm, but...he’s a freaking werewolf! I get that he wanted to be careful at the very beginning, and I’m glad that he was, but it’s been a while now and it’s still so...I don’t know, _tame_?”

“Stiles, honey, you haven’t talked to him about this at all, have you?” When he just shook his head and looked kind of chastised, she continued. “Being a werewolf doesn’t make him a damn mind reader. It could be that he doesn’t think you would like rough sex, or maybe he’s afraid that he’ll hurt you. I doubt he would, from what I’ve seen of his control over that side of himself. But there’s no way for either of you to know anything for sure unless you discuss it.”

Sighing loudly, Stiles told Lydia he just didn’t know how to bring it up without Isaac thinking he’d been doing something wrong this whole time. 

“Look, he knows when you’re telling the truth and when you’re not. So if you start off the conversation by telling him how great you think he is in bed, he’ll know you’re being honest. All you’re doing is saying you want to try something different. Don’t forget that you were his first, too. I know this isn’t something you’ve done before, but it won’t be as difficult as you think. And if Isaac really is as considerate as you say he is, he’ll listen. He won’t judge you for wanting him to be a little less tame and a little more forceful sometimes. It’s not an unreasonable request.”

Stiles realized that he’d made the right choice by talking to Lydia about this. She didn’t seem to be the least bit uncomfortable talking about Stiles and Isaac having sex. Her confidence somehow affected his, and he told her, “Okay, I’m supposed to see him tonight, and I promise I won’t chicken out, I’ll talk to him and we’ll see what happens. And before you ask, yes, I will let you know how that conversation turns out.”

As it was, though, he didn’t even have to tell Lydia a thing. On Monday morning during their first class together, she spotted a couple of fingerprint bruises right below the end of Stiles’ shirtsleeve and smiled, giving him a thumbs-up. Stiles’ cheeks flushed just a bit, but he whispered “Thanks” to her just as class started. 

Stiles never would have guessed that he’d end up head over heels for a guy and have Lydia as a consultant and confidante about relationship issues, but he was certain that things had all turned out as they should have.


End file.
